Even If I Love You
by Xx-Tiffany VanChester-xX
Summary: Au temps où vivait Tom Marvolo Riddle, vivait aussi un personnage connu jusqu’alors sous le nom de Mimi Geignarde, autrefois appelée Miranaël Lowell. Elle détestait sa vie, jusqu’à ce que son chemin croise celui de Tom Marvolo Riddle…
1. Chapter 1

Hello à tous !

Je recommence avec une nouvelle fic !

J'ai eu cette idée en reregardant le 2e Harry Potter à la téléet j'ai eu l'idée de faire cette fic ! Bon, elle est space l'idée d'origine, je l'admet, mais j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira tout de même !

Alors je compte sur vous pour me donner votre avis à la fin en postant une review, pour que je sache si vous souhaitez que je continue.

Bisous

Si cela interesse des lecteurs, j'ai une toute nouvelle fic "_**Draco Malfoy's wife**_"...si vous voulez y jeter un oeil...

_**Even if I love you.**_

_**Chapitre 1, l'adoré et la méprisée.**_

Afin de commencer par le commencement, je dirai que je naquis un 6 Décembre de l'année 1926. Mon nom de peut vous être inconnu. On m'appelle actuellement Mimi Geignarde.

On me connaît sous les traits de cette binoclarde, brune, antipathique, qui n'avait jamais eu de but dans la vie, la mort m'avait fait tout oublié, je ne lui ressemblais pas jadis.

Lorsque j'étais élève à Poudlard, il y a cinquante ans, je m'appelais alors Miranaël Lowell, mais mes parents avaient pris l'habitude de me surnommer Mimi depuis que j'étais toute petite.

J'avais hérité les cheveux bruns de ma mère, j'étais de taille moyenne, j'avais certaines rondeurs mais pas excessivement. J'avais les yeux assez grands, de couleurs bleu/gris, les gens les trouvaient froids, ils n'avaient pas vraiment tort.

Mes parents étaient des moldus. Mon père travaillait dans une entreprise et ma mère était femme au foyer. J'avais une sœur qui état de six ans mon aîné et elle s'appelait Bridget. Une moldu aussi. Ils avaient tous assez bien pris le fait que je sois une sorcière.  
J'avais reçu ma lettre deux semaines avant la rentré, ma mère nous avons déposés, ma sœur et moi devant le chaudron baveur et était rentré. Brittany m'avait aidé à faire les achats, estimant qu'une enfant de onze ans ne pouvait pas être lâchée dans un monde inconnu, seul.  
Pour moi, tout était nouveau, ma sœur était autant sinon plus émerveillée que moi par le Chemin de Traverse.

Le 1er Septembre, elle m'avait également emmené à la gare King's Cross et nous commencions à douter de l'existence de Poudlard, bien que nous ayons été sur le Chemin de Traverse. Dans ma lettre d'admission, on mentionnait que je devais prendre mon train à la voie 9 ¾ et chaque personne à qui l'on demandait de nous renseigner, nous regardait comme si nous étions fou, aussi décidions-nous de nous débrouiller.

Mais les sorciers étaient vite reconnaissables, il n'y avait qu'eux qui parlaient de « Poudlard » « moldus » mais surtout, il n'y avait qu'eux qui avaient des hiboux sur leur chariot. Même si je n'en possédais pas faute d'argent j'en avais déjà vu. J'avais dit à Brittany de me laisser seule et j'étais entré dans le monde de la magie.

Déjà dans le train, un jeune garçon du nom de Tom Marvolo Riddle s'était fait remarquer en tenant tête à un sang pur, Abraxas Malfoy. Il était très beau, du moins à mon goût et à celui des autres filles. Il m'avait parlé ce jour-là, ça avait été une discussion banale de gamins de onze ans.

-Tu t'appelle comment ? m'avait-il demandé.

-Miranaël Lowell, et toi ?

-Tom Marvolo Riddle, avait-il répondu. Tu viens d'une famille de sorcier ?

-Euh…non. Je suis la première sorcière dans la famille.

-Ah, fit-il, je vois.  
-Tu…euh…et toi ?

Riddle haussa les épaules.

-Aucune idée, répondit-il, je suis orphelin.

Je regardai plus attentivement ce garçon brun. Pour moi, qui venait d'une famille où j'étais la dernière et la plus gâtée, je n'arrivai pas à imaginer qu'une personne de mon âge n'avait ni père, ni mère, ni de maison a lui.  
-Tu penses que tu vas aller dans quelle maison ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Je sais pas…je ne les connais pas.

-Bah, y a Serdaigle, c'est là-bas que vont les intellos, après y a Poufsouffle, où vont tous les imbéciles, et puis Gryffondor les « courageux petits Gryffondors » et puis Serpentard. C'est là que vont ceux qui veulent réussir. Moi, je pense aller à Serpentard.

-Je pense alors aller à Poufsouffle, répondis-je.

-Ah bon ? Bah, de toute façon, c'est pas nous qui choisissons. Bye Lowell.  
Et il était partit. Je crois qu'il m'a oublié par la suite. C'était normal. Comme il l'avait prévu, il était allé à Serpentard. Sitôt que le Choixpeau l'avait touché, il avait crié : « Serpentard ! ». Moi, je m'étais trompée. Je n'étais pas allée à Poufsouffle mais à Serdaigle. Et puis après…tout avait été différent. Tout avait changé depuis la répartition.

Je n'avais pas d'amis. Les Serpentards me traitaient de sang-de-bourbe, les Poufsouffle disaient que j'étais plus stupide qu'eux, qui avaient la réputation de l'être, les Gryffondors se moquaient de moi et les Serdaigle ne comprenaient pas ce que je faisais dans leur maison.

Nous étions en cinquième année et ce jour-là avait débuté comme tous les autres. J'étais arrivé en retard au cours de Potion que nous avions en commun avec les Serpentards. Lorsque j'étais arrivé, il n'y avait plus d'élève devant la porte, j'en déduisis que le cours avait déjà commencé…sans moi. Je frappais à la porte, n'entendant aucune réponse, j'entrai et toutes les têtes des élèves se tournèrent vers moi. Le professeur Slughorn demanda du tableau sur lequel il écrivait :

-C'est à quel sujet ?

-Euh…c'est moi, professeur…Miranaël Lowell.

Slughorn se retourna et me scruta un moment avant de se re retourner vers son tableau.

-Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir entendu frapper, Miss Lowell, dit-il.  
-Mais…j'ai frappé professeur…vous ne répondiez pas…alors…

-Bien, bien, Lowell ! Asseyez-vous donc ! Ne restez pas planté là !

Je m'asseyais donc à côté d'une grande fille brune, qui se trouvait vers le fond. Elle s'appelait Sanya Smith je crois. Elle soupira d'exaspération et se poussa contre son gré. J'entendis le professeur maugréer un « on la changera plus… » Et je sortis mes affaires.

Je posai parchemin et encrier sur la table. Je reçus un coup de coude et, le temps que je comprenne, l'encre s'était renversée.

Alerté par le vacarme, Slughorn se retourna et soupira en me voyant, parchemin et robe de sorcière trempés d'encre. Les élèves éclatèrent de rire et je surpris un demi-sourire sur les lèvres de Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Il avait changé au cours des années. Il était encore plus beau qu'avant. Il y avait en lui quelque chose de noble. Il avait les cheveux d'un noir très foncé, comme de l'ébène à vrai dire, ses yeux étaient presque aussi noirs que ses cheveux.

Le plus stupéfiant chez lui était, sans compter ses résultats scolaires, que les Serpentards le considéraient comme leur leader. Ils ne faisaient rien sans leur accord et lui obéissaient aveuglément. Malgré ses origines inconnues. Moi qui passais beaucoup de mon temps libre à lire à la bibliothèque, je le voyais souvent plongé dans des pavés poussiéreux.

-Lowell !

Je me secouai mentalement et regardai le professeur Slughorn qui se retenait manifestement d'éclater de rire.

-Vous irez vous changer à la fin du cours, Lowell…

J'acquiesçais. Après tout, j'avais l'habitude. Slughorn inscrivit toutes les informations au tableau, puis, se tourna vers nous.

-L'un d'entre vous, peut-il me donner la définition exacte de la Saraghard ?

On se regarda tous entre nous. Riddle affichait un petit sourire supérieur.

-Miss Lowell peut-être ?  
-Euh…

Et me voilà qui me mettait à bafouiller, histoire de me rattraper, sûrement…

-Je ne sais pas Monsieur, dis-je.

-Monsieur Riddle, peut-être ?

Tous les regards se tournent vers l'interrogé qui était alors occupé à lisser une de ses mèches.

-Poison qui permet d'intensifier à l'infinie la douleur physique.  
Silence dans la classe.

-Exactement, dit Slughorn, aah, Tom, vraiment… ! Vous êtes décidément un vrai dictionnaire ! Il faudra que j'en parle à Mr Stilman ! Il est au département des…

Et c'était repartit. Slughorn fondait devant Riddle comme du beurre au soleil. Son adoration pour le garçon lui montait à la tête. Moi je fixai Riddle. Toutes les filles lui vouaient un véritable culte, je n'échappais pas à la règle, mais c'était différent. Je me contentai de le regarder de loin. De toute façon, je savais très bien que même si j'avais ma chance, je ne la saisirai pas.

Les relations, ce n'était pas mon truc. D'ailleurs, j'étais une des rares de la classe à n'être sorti avec personne. Les filles de ma classe trouvaient utile de me le rappeler au minimum deux fois par jours.

Nelly Campbell se tourna vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres.  
-Et, Miranaël, dit-elle, il parait que les garçons de septième année t'ont traité de ringarde, ce matin ?

Je haussai les épaules. Aucune envie d'en reparler. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en rester là. Elle se rapprocha encore plus de moi, sa chaise tenant sur deux des quatre pieds en bois.

-Enfin, reprit-elle, si tu changeais tes lunettes ringardes et si tu t'arrangeais la coiffure, ça serait déjà mieux…

-Non merci, répliquai-je, je n'ai pas envie.

-C'est toi qui vois. Ah, au fait, tu me donneras les réponses, hein, à l'examen de métamorphose ?

Laura Williams une autre fille se tourna vers Campbell

-Dis-moi, Nelly, il n'y a pas beaucoup de fois où tu as fais tes examens seule.  
-Et alors ? Répliqua Nelly, on est amies, non ?

Je la regardai. Amies ? C'était quand ça l'arrangeait !

Nelly Campbell n'était qu'une profiteuse. J'étais son amie quand ça l'arrangeait. Grande, élancée et blonde, elle avait un physique angélique, tout pour plaire. Mais il n'y avait que le physique qui était angélique chez elle. Je ne lui répondais jamais, elle savait que jamais je n'oserai me rebeller contre elle. Williams haussa les épaules.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, je me levai en premier et partais la première du cours.

Je partais vers la salle commune des Serdaigle et montai dans mon dortoir pour me changer.

D'un geste machinale, j'enlevai l'élastique qui retenait mes cheveux et ils tombèrent sur mes épaules, je secouai ma tête pour les enlever de mon visage alors que j'étais occupé à me déshabiller et à enlever mes lunettes pour passer mon uniforme. Je n'avais pas encore passé ma cape par-dessus que des coups retentirent. Je sursautai et cherchai mes lunettes de le main.  
-Lowell ? C'est moi, Riddle, t'as oublié ton bouquin chez Slughorn.  
Alors là… ! C'était la cata pour moi ! Riddle ici et moi qui ne trouvait pas mes lunettes qui avais les cheveux lâchés et surtout, pas- mes- lunettes !

-J'entre, hein !

Je n'eu pas le temps de protester que la silhouette de Riddle se dessina dans l'angle de la porte, je plissai mes yeux, incapable de bien voir, tout était flou de loin.

-Euh…c'est toi, Lowell ?

Je vis un sourire se dessiner sur son visage.

-D…désolé…je me changeai…

-Je vois ça !

L'essentiel était que je portai mon uniforme, j'avais les cheveux lâché, pas de lunettes ni de cape, mais j'avais l'uniforme, il n'était pas entré trop tôt et heureusement !

-Que…qu'est-ce que tu…

-T'as oublié ton livre chez Slughorn. Comme je suis préfet et que personne ne voulait te le rapporter…

Ah oui…c'est ça la raison…je hochai la tête. Il me tendit mon livre et je le pris en le remerciant. Il me regarda avec un petit sourire.

-Quoi ? Demandai-je mal à l'aise.

-Tu devrais rester plus souvent comme ça.

-Comme ça, quoi ?

-Sans lunettes et les cheveux lâchés.

-Eeeeh ? Mais ça va pas ? J'y vois rien sans lunettes !  
Le sourire de Riddle s'agrandit. Je voyais mal mais je croyais pouvoir dire qu'il était moqueur, qu'il se foutait de moi comme tout les autres. Il pointa sa baguette sur moi.

-Les sorts, ça existe, dit-il.

Je le vis prendre quelque chose. Le temps que je détournai les yeux, un rayon bleu jaillit de l'extrémité de sa baguette et ma vue s'ajusta à la perfection. Encore mieux qu'avec mes lunettes. Je clignai des yeux.

-Y a pas à dire, reprit Riddle, c'est mieux comme ça.

-Rend-moi mes lunettes, réclamai-je en tendant la main vers elles que je venais de reconnaître.

-Alors ça, pour rien au monde !

Je le regardai, Tom Marvolo Riddle, ce garçon froid et supérieur me cherchait, là ! Le plus étonnant, c'était qu'il avait l'air naturel comparé à d'habitude.

-Rend-moi mes lunettes ! Répétai-je en haussant la voix.

-Et pourquoi ? Ta vue est bonne désormais, non ?

-M…mais…tout le monde va me regarder, marmonnai-je en rougissant malgré moi.

Son sourire s'accentua.

-Et alors ? Voyons Lowell, cesse de vouloir toujours te fondre dans la masse ! Rougis pas ! Rougis pas !

Je serrai les dents pour ne pas exploser, comme je le fais chaque fois avec les filles.  
-Tu attends quoi, là, Lowell ? Dit-il, les cours recommencent dans même pas cinq minutes !  
J'acquiesçai et il sortit en riant, mes lunettes dans sa poche. En mon for intérieur je voulais lui arracher mes lunettes de ses mains et au choix, lui lacérer son beau visage, ou lui arracher sa langue qui ne lui servait qu'à formuler des propos acerbes.

Mais je le suivis…c'était tout ce que je pouvais faire.

Je n'avais jamais autant haï Riddle qu'en ce jour.

Je le haïssais, il avait tout, moi rien, je faisais tout pour qu'on ne me remarque pas et il prenait un malin plaisir à m'énerver alors qu'il pouvait énerver tout le monde.

Tom Riddle, je ne l'avais jamais autant détesté qu'en ce jour.

**_Fin du premier chapitre de Even If I Love You._**

Alors…impression ? Nullisime sympa ou moyen?

5


	2. Chapter 2, le mystère Lowell

Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi dans cette fic ! Tous les persos sont à la m'dame Rowling !

Alors, dans ce chapitre, on change de point de vu. Il est écrit du point de vu de Tom Riddle. Chaque chapitre sera écrit à un point de vue différent, je pense.

Un grand merci. 14 reviews pour un premier chapitre, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas !

Alors, merci à :

L-Davidanders-Mme Potter-Miss Ginny Malefoy-Chibi-Ela-Floflo-Ayame-Luxe-Zaza-Tulia-Kiara-666 et enfin Mrs Riddle.

Chapitre 2, Le mystère Lowell.

Chapitre 2, Lowell, quel mystère.

Je jetai une fois de plus, un regard vers Lowell. Je prenais un malin plaisir à la regarder se morfondre. J'avais été très étonné lorsque je l'avais vu dans le dortoir. Elle était beaucoup plus mignonne que je ne l'avais pensé. Ses yeux avaient une superbe teinte bleu/gris. Elle était affalée sur sa table, la tête entre les mains, attendant comme nous tous le prof de métamorphose. Elle releva soudain la tête vers moi et je lui adressai un léger sourire. Elle détourna immédiatement le regard. Miranaël Lowell se classait dans la catégorie : « fille se fondant dans la masse et rougissant pour un rien ».

Albus Dumbledore, notre professeur de métamorphose entra dans la salle.

-Sortez chacun vos baguettes, s'il vous plaît, dit-il en balayant sa classe du regard.

Je sortais la mienne. Dumbledore avait été le premier sorcier que j'ai rencontré. Mais je sentais qu'il se méfait de moi. Moi-même, je ne le portai pas dans mon cœur à vrai dire. Je tentai un regard vers Lowell. Ses « amies » s'étaient retournées vers elles et lui parlaient, sourcils foncés, tandis que Lowell, tête baissée, semblait marmonner des choses inaudibles pour moi.

Dumbledore stoppa net en passant devant Lowell. Il l'inspecta de son regard plein de malice.

-Ce changement vous convient à merveille, Miss Lowell, déclara-t-il en reprenant sa marche.

Lowell baissa encore plus la tête, balbutiant un vague « merci ». Plusieurs voix demandèrent « Non ! C'est vraiment Lowell ? ». Tous ces crétins. On enlevait une paire de lunettes et on défaisait des tresses, et là ! C'était l'illumination !

Dumbledore fit son cours comme si de rien n'était. Expliquant les principes de bases auxquels nous devrions recourir, il finit par afficher les consignes au tableau.

-Bien, dit-il en nous observant, eh bien vous allez vous mettre par deux.

Je regardai aussitôt Abraxas Malfoy, Dumbledore, voyant déjà les groupes se former, ajouta :

-Un groupe formé de personnes de chaque maison. Garçon et fille.

On soupirait. Ça, c'était les profs ! Toujours à vouloir favoriser les relations extra-maison et fille-garçon…enfin…je jetai un regard désolé à Malfoy qui haussa les épaules.

-Tom ?

Je me retournai et fixai la fille blonde qui se trouvait devant moi. C'était une Serdaigle. Grande, blonde, élancé, pas mal dans son genre, quoi. Mais je n'appréciai pas vraiment sa familiarité. « Tom » ? Elle me connaissait pour m'appeler par mon prénom ? Par contre, moi, je n'arrivai pas à mettre un nom sur ce visage. Il y avait Lowell juste à côté d'elle.

-Salut…fis-je, euh…

-Nelly, coupa-t-elle en souriant, Nelly Campbell. Tu te mets avec moi ?

Ah ouais…maintenant qu'elle le disait ! C'était une de ces filles avec lesquelles Lowell traînait à longueur de temps.

-Désolé, répondis-je en lui rendant son sourire, mais, j'avais pour projet de demander à quelqu'un d'autre. Tu te mets avec moi, Lowell ? Ajoutai-je en regardant Lowell.

Lowell sursauta et me regarda comme si j'étais cinglé. Campbell se tourna vers elle et lui lança un regard qui signifiait très bien qu'elle avait intérêt de refuser. Et vu que Lowell ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de son ami…

-Desol…commença-t-elle.

-Tu vois ? Reprit Campbell en me fixant, elle ne veut pas !

-Désolé d'insister, recommençai-je en regardant Lowell, mais je veux que tu fasses équipe avec moi, Lowell.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? Coupa une voix.

La voix provenait de quelqu'un qui était derrière moi. La voix de Dumbledore, bien entendu. Je me retournai vers lui.

-Lowell et Campbell veulent se mettre ensemble, menti-je, mais il faut bien se départager. Je proposai justement à Lowell de se mettre avec moi, mais elle a refusé et…

-Eh bien, Miss Lowell, qu'est-ce qui vous gène ?  
-R…rien professeur.

-Alors mettez-vous avec Mr Riddle. Miss Campbell, vous n'avez qu'à aller avec Mr Malfoy qui est seul.

En effet, Abraxas qui avait assisté à notre échange n'avait toujours pas de partenaire. Nelly lança un regard assassin à Lowell.

-Vous devrez travailler ensemble sur le rapport, reprit Dumbledore en retournant à son bureau, pour l'instant vous n'avez qu'à vous entraîner. Quelqu'un peut-il me rappeler la formule ?

Je levai aussitôt la main, mais Dumbledore interrogea Jane Weterne, une Serdaigle.

-La formule servant à connaître l'animal qui correspond le mieux à la personne à qui ce sort est lancé et « revelatum caractus »

-Bien Weterne. Je ne vais pas vous enseignez à devenir des animagi : ça prendrait trop de temps. Mais nous allons voir les bases. C'est au programme. Le sort est assez difficile à maîtriser. Vous avez toute l'heure pour vous entraîner à jeter ce sort.

Campbell leva sa main, Dumbledore l'interrogea du regard. Elle baissa sa main et demanda :

-Excusez-moi, professeur…mais je croyais que l'on choisissait l'animal en lequel on voulait se changer ?

-Oui, répondit Dumbledore, mais il est préférable de lancer ce sort. Il n'y a que les sorciers très avancés et sages qui parviennent à décider en quel animal ils se changeront. Et encore… ! Moi, j'y arriverai, si j'étais un animagi. Bonne chance. Vous avez l'heure !

Je me tournai vers Lowell qui me regardait, l'air effaré.

-Allons, Lowell, dis-je en souriant, c'est pas de jeter un sort qui t'effraie, si ?

Elle ne dit rien et se contenta de me jeter un regard noir. Je ris intérieurement. Lowell…c'était tout de même un sacré numéro, celle-là !

-Revelatum caractus, dis-je en articulant bien les syllabes.

Il y eut une image, comme une projection, montrant un animal…je n'arrivai pas bien à le distinguer, je me penchai légèrement…c'était un chat. J'eus un sourire légèrement moqueur. Un chat…charmant…

-Bien, Riddle, dit Dumbledore en passant entre les personnes, notez bien ce qu'a révélé le sortilège. Dix points pour Serpentard.  
-D'accord, professeur.

Lowell prit une plume et nota dans un coin de son parchemin ce en quoi, elle devrait se transformer si un jour elle devenait animagi.

-A toi, Lowell, dis-je.

-Revelatum caractus.

J'attendis. Inutilement.

-Lowell, soupirai-je, on ne dit pas « revelateum caractus » mais on doit le prononcer à la façon Latine : « Revelatoum caractous ». T'as jamais fait de Latin ?

Je la vis serrer les poings. Mais pour rien au monde, Lowell ne dirait quoi que se soit. Elle préférait se taire et ne pas avoir de problème. De la lâcheté en un sens, Lowell aurait très bien pu aller chez les Serpentards si elle n'avait pas eu ses fichus origines moldus. Mais elle m'amusait. Malgré ses origines moldus.

C'était si simple de jouer avec elle.

-Revelatum caractus, dit-elle dans un latin parfait.

Rien…que dalle…

-Concentre-toi un peu, Lowell.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais ? Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Wow, on avance là. Lowell qui essai de clouer le bec de Tom Riddle. Essaie seulement. Joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, petite, j'en sors toujours vainqueur.

-Je crois que tu lambines. Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Y a aucune concentration dans ce que tu fais !

Elle me regarda de ses yeux d'un bleu cristal virant sur le gris.

-Revelatum caractus, répéta-t-elle en agitant sa baguette.

Que-dalle…

-T'es vraiment nul, Lowell, lâchai-je en soupirant.

-J'ai fais que trois tentatives.

-J'ai réussis du premier coup.

-C'est ma faute si tu es d'un naturel brillant, Riddle ? REVELATUM CARACTUS !

-Miss Lowell, intervint Dumbledore en passant près de nous, vous n'êtes pas seul ! Evitez de crier de la sorte !

Lowell piqua direct un fard et se mit à bredouiller des excuses incompréhensibles. Dumbledore retourna s'asseoir, observant le travail de ses élèves entre deux copies qu'il corrigeait.

-Si tu veux, dis-je en me penchant vers Lowell qui recula instinctivement, tu peux venir t'entraîner avec moi, hors cours.  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'accepterai, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.  
-Evidemment…ça te regarde si tu veux louper des examens !

Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de me regarda.

-D'accord, dit-elle finalement.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai dit : d'accord ! Répéta-t-elle, mais pas de blague ?

De blague ? Lowell et sa paranoïa ! Mais elle avait tout de même raison de se méfier !

-Bien sûr que non, Lowell, répondis-je.

-Bon…alors, c'est d'accord.  
-Parfait, Lowell.

Lowell s'entraîna encore quelque temps, sans résultat apparent, jusqu'à ce que la cloche qui annonçait la fin du cours ne retentisse. Les autres cours passèrent…mais on n'avait plus de cours en commun avec les Serdaigle.

-Quoi ? S'écria Abraxas en se levant de son fauteuil en cuir noir, tu vas bosser avec Lowell ? C'est pas vrai !

-Et pourtant, répondis-je en ayant un sourire suffisant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends de Lowell ? S'écria-t-il.

-Rien, déclarai-je en me levant à mon tour, elle m'amuse. Elle se cache derrière une montagne de bouquin. Elle a vraiment pas confiance en elle, Lowell…

-Et tu comptes l'aider à prendre confiance ? Ironisa Abraxas Malfoy.  
-Tais-toi, Abraxas, dis-je d'une voix calme, j'ai juste l'intention de m'amuser.

-Mais…enfin…To…

-Nous sommes seuls, fis-je remarquer, dis-le. Dis le mot juste.

-Maître, dit-il, vous…tu ! Fais erreur. Je te parle comme à un ami.

Maître…j'adorai la façon dont lui et certains de mes amis prononçait ce mot. Avec respect et crainte. Avec adoration. Le pouvoir…c'était ce à quoi me faisait penser ce titre. Pouvoir. Puissance. Domination.

-C'est une Sang de Bourbe, ajouta Abraxas à mi-voix.

Je fis volte face. Il avait dit le mot en trop. Abraxas recula instinctivement, se repliant sur lui-même. Il avait peur, ça se voyait. Mais il était trop tard. Je sentais la fureur irradiait en moi.

-Et moi ? Glapis-je, je viens d'où ? Moi qui suis un des plus grands sorciers jamais encore vu ?

-Tom…

-Je ne connais même pas mes origines ! Je pourrai très bien être le fils d'une putain et d'un travesti !

-Tom…tu es puissant. Je suis persuadé que tu es d'origine pur. Tu es fatigué. Je le vois bien. Tu devrais te reposer un peu.

Je me rassis sur le fauteuil, écrasant ma main sur mon visage.

-Tu as raison, Abraxas…je m'emporte vite ces temps-ci…

-Tu veux que je t'arrange un rendez-vous dans la minute qui suit avec Belinda Crawford ?

-N…non. Tu m'as rappelé que je devais aller à la bibliothèque.

-Tom…

-Mais dis à Belinda de m'attendre ce soir.

Abraxas eut un sourire.

-Entendu, répondit-il.

Je me relevai et partais pour la bibliothèque. La bibliothécaire m'accueillit avec un sourire. Elle m'appréciait comme tous les profs du collège, à part Dumbledore, cela allait sans dire. De plus, j'étais un habitué de la bibliothèque.  
Je m'assis à une table, isolée de toute, au milieu de toutes les étagères remplis de livres et commençais à chercher les livres de généalogie, des plus grandes familles purs…

Je les ramenai tous et entamai une nouvelle fois mes recherches.

Risen, Rindell, Rivenclaw……………….

Que dalle…une nouvelle fois. La bibliothécaire vint me mettre à la porte : elle fermait la bibliothèque.

Je me retrouvai donc à marcher dans les ténèbres des couloirs froids de Poudlard.

Tiens…une silhouette…Lowell…

-On peut savoir où tu vas comme ça, Lowell ? Demandai-je d'une fois forte.

Elle s'arrêta net et regarda derrière elle. Ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'elle me vit. Elle balbutia un vague « désolé ». D'habitude, elle m'amusait, là, elle m'agaçait.

-Tais-toi un peu, Lowell, dis-je en portant ma main à ma tête, tu me donnes mal à la tête. Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu fais seule, dans les couloirs, en pleine nuit.

-Je, commença-t-elle avant d'inspirer profondément et de répondre : ça ne te regarde pas.

-Oh vraiment ? Ironisai-je, mais tu sais ma petite, tu oublies quelque chose, c'est que je suis préfet en chef.

-On se demande pourquoi, répondit-elle d'un ton froid.  
-Mais ça, on s'en contre fou, Lowell, le fait est que tu n'as pas à traîner dans les couloirs en pleine nuit.

-Depuis quand, dit-elle en remuant à peine les lèvres, es-tu si à cheval sur le règlement ?

-Depuis quand, répliquai-je en utilisant le même ton qu'elle avait employé avec moi, parles-tu aux gens sur un ton autre que celui de la petite fille timide, qui se cachent derrière ses lunettes ?

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, Riddle ! S'énerva-t-elle d'un coup.

Je lui jetai un regard amusé et remarquais qu'elle ne portait pas l'habituel uniforme. Non…elle était simplement vêtue d'un pyjama légèrement serré qui laissait voir ses formes féminines très agréables à regarder.

-Tu as perdu ta langue Riddle ? Reprit-elle.

Oh non…j'étais plus en train de me rappeler qu'Abraxas risquait de me tuer si je ne rentrait pas tout de suite et que Belinda Crawford m'attendait sûrement…pourtant…C'était vraiment dommage de ne remarquer que maintenant que Lowell était plutôt mignonne et bien foutue comme fille. Pas parfaite. Pas belle. Mais mignonne. Encore plus lorsqu'elle était énervé et que ses beaux yeux d'un bleu virant sur le gris brillaient d'éclairs.

-Que…qu'est-ce que tu fais, Riddle ? Paniqua-t-elle lorsqu'elle me vit me rapprocher.

-Tais-toi un peu, Lowell, coupai-je, tu es hors du dortoir, le couvre-feu est dépassé. Je me dois de te punir. Après tu retourneras à ton dortoir.

-Qu… ?

Je n'eus le temps que de voir ses yeux s'élargirent, ne comprenant sans doute rien, ou plutôt ne voulait sans doute rien comprendre. Lowell ne portait aucun maquillage, pas de rouge à lèvre. Je fermais mes yeux et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, savourant le goût sucré qu'elles avaient. Je la sentis frémir. C'était si amusant ! Lowell n'était décidément qu'une débutante ! Je glissais une main dans son épaisse chevelure d'un brun brillant, et mon autre main se posa tout naturellement sur sa hanche droite.

Je glissai ma langue dans sa bouche et elle se tendit encore un peu plus. J'allais trouver sa langue, m'amusant de ses réponses timides. Elle me laissa jouer un moment avec sa langue. Puis, je me rendis compte.

C'était Lowell! Juste Lowell. Crawford m'attendait sûrement pour autre chose. Et Crawford, c'était une fille à l'opposé de Lowell. Je me détachais d'elle brusquement et m'en allait.

Je vis dans ses yeux qu'elle ne comprenait rien du tout.

Mais depuis quand est-ce que je m'intéressait à la compréhension de Lowell ? Si Lowell avait fait ce que je venais de faire, elle n'en aurait pas dormis de la nuit, morte de honte. Moi, je m'en fichais royalement. C'était là le comique de cette histoire. Moi, je m'en allais et j'allais retrouvé Crawford, l'esprit tranquille. Elle, elle restait là, dans ce couloir, complètement perdue, et ne comprenant rien à ce qui s'était passé.

Fin du chapitre 2, le mystère Lowell.

A suivre dans le chapitre 3, l'ange noir.

J'attend une nouvelle fois votre avis, pour cette suite.


End file.
